


please don't say my name like that

by glittergelpens



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama Zone Jamie, Established Relationship, M/M, kevamie - Freeform, kind of? they're not boyfriends but they're A Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergelpens/pseuds/glittergelpens
Summary: Jamie just needs to practice his lines one more time before his audition and then he'll nail it, he's positive. After some convincing, Kevin, Jamie's- friend? Friend with benefits? Boy- no, certainly not boyfriend- agrees to help him with his lines. All Jamie has to do is recite the lines he's recited a thousand times before, and all Kevin has to do is make sure he does it right.Simple, right?Yeah, they thought it would be, too.[T rating for language.]





	please don't say my name like that

“Kevin, _please_.”  
Kevin rolled his eyes.  
“Tch. Come on, Jamie, you _know_ I hate all this… frilly talk. It’s hardly even English.” Jamie shook the script in his hands with vigor.  
“Yes, I _know_ , Kev, but it’s not Shakespeare, it was written like- ten years ago! Just- by a romantic!” Kevin seemed unmoved, flipping a page in his car magazine as he lounged on Jamie’s couch. Jamie jumped onto the cushions next to him, opening the script and setting it inside of the magazine. “See, you would just have to read Emily’s lines, she hardly even speaks in this scene-” Kevin dropped the magazine and script into his lap, frowning at the interruption.  
“ _Jamie_ ,” Kevin whined. “You want me to read your uppity script and I don’t even get to read a _dude’s_ part?” Jamie huffed, shoulders sagging.  
“ _Keviiiiiin_ ,” he groaned. “Please. I just need you to prompt me with the dialogue and then read my lines as I say them to make sure I don’t screw it up. It’ll take like, a few minutes _tops_. I just need to run through it one more time before I go to the audition or I’ll _lose my mind_ and Sadie isn’t home to help me.” Kevin glared down at the script, but it was less venomous and more calculating- weighing his options rather than dismissing them. “And besides,” Jamie added, fingers reaching up to card through Kevin's hair, “you might hate ‘uppity theatre talk’, but I’m pretty sure you like _me_.” The light scrape at the nape of Kevin's neck sent a shiver up his spine, and he shook his head to cover it.  
It had only been a few months or so since they had started this- this _thing_ between them, and while Jamie still wasn’t even sure what to call their relationship, he _was_ sure that Kevin had buttons he could press and that he was getting more adept at handling the controller.  
“Ugh- fine, fine I’ll- I’ll read the lines for you.” Jamie threw his arms in the air- “Thank you thank you thank you!”- before bringing them down around Kevin’s neck, squeezing him for a moment before shooting back and snatching the script from Kevin’s lap. He flipped through the pages until he landed on the right one, plopping it into Kevin’s hands. Kevin eyed the pages before him. They were, for the most part, highlighted- he assumed these were Jamie’s lines. There were plenty of scribbles in the margins, all in Jamie’s loopy and starstruck handwriting. Some of the notes overlapped, some were crossed out, some were circled and underlined for emphasis.  
Jamie’s finger dropped to a point a third of the way down the left page. “So here’s where I’m going to start, okay? Just follow on the page as I say it and correct me if I screw up too badly. You don’t have to act as Emily, just read her lines, as monotone as you like.” Jamie then stood, positioning himself in the center of the living room, and cleared his throat.  
Kevin could see the ‘Drama Zone’ come out of him. His stance shifted to something less comfortable and more confident, and when he met Kevin’s eyes he seemed to bore into his soul. The voice that left him, however, lacked the boisterous ringing that Kevin had braced for. Jamie sounded- uncertain, and spoke directly to Kevin rather than off to the hypothetical audience in front of his television.  
“I know… I know that I am moving very fast,” he began, pointing at the script to remind Kevin to follow along. Kevin tore it from his lap and quickly scanned for the starting point. “And I know that by saying this- by saying what I want so deeply to tell you- I know that I will run the risk of losing you.” The raw emotion in Jamie’s voice caught Kevin off guard.  
He was thankful for the script in his lap. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look Jamie in the eye while he sounded… _vulnerable_ like that.  
“But I also know a truth that I cannot turn away from, a truth that has seared itself into the backs of my eyelids to remind me each time I try to lay down to sleep. I know that if I do not do this soon- that if I do not do this _now_ , that I might never again find the courage.”  
Kevin felt his heart pounding anxiously in his ears as he fumbled through his first- no, _Emily’s_ first line of the scene. “But- but, ah, Andrew, what is it? What are you going to do? What could… What could you possibly say that would turn me away?” he asked, cursing himself internally for messing it up. Jamie continued in stride, ignoring his mishaps.  
“Oh, my darling, what couldn’t I say? I could tell you in so many ways, had I the time. I could use every word in my vocabulary and still I could not say it right, could not do it justice. I am enraptured- no, entranced- no, _enamored_ with you-”  
“Andrew,” Kevin interrupted, trying not to screw his line up this time. _God, this is just embarrassing,_ he thought. “Andrew, if you’re telling me what I think you are, I need you to get to the _point_. I need to hear it plain and clear, not just- not just heavily implied-”  
“I love you.”  
Even in the tiny, carpeted apartment, that seemed to ring out and echo back on both of them. Kevin knew it was coming, he’d read it in the script. But for some reason, hearing Jamie say it out loud still sent him internally reeling. The emotion in his voice, the certainty-  
“I love you, Kevin.” Kevin’s eyes widened, but he hardly had time to process that _that was not Jamie’s line_ before- “I know that we have been seeing one another only a short while, but I have fallen fast, and hard, and I do not- could not- request that you feel the same. I would never demand that of you. I ask only that instead of pushing me away for fear of progressing too fast, you instead give yourself time… time to fall for me in turn. I will give you all of the space and all of the time that you need. I just- I had to get that off of my chest.”  
Kevin’s stomach dropped. No fucking _way_ was that the script, that was- that was _way too oddly specific_ \- but as Kevin’s eyes raked desperately over the well-marked paper in his hands, he found that it was word for word what Jamie had said, other than the one massive error in his delivery.  
“So, did I get my lines right?” Jamie chirped. Kevin looked up at Jamie, nearly scared to meet his eyes, but the carrier of those heavy and complicated emotions had all but vanished. Jamie stood upright and cheery, meeting Kevin’s eyes without a hint of self consciousness. Kevin hated that he suddenly felt like the only mess in the room.  
“Uh- I mean, yes? For- for the most part, you were spot on, word for word,” he explained, holding the script in front of himself and running one more quick scan over the pages. “But- um, you did, um- there was one big mistake. But other than that it was literally perfect.” He shoved the script into Jamie’s hands as Jamie looked at him curiously.  
“What was it?” Jamie asked. Kevin could feel the blush reaching all the way to his ears. He jabbed at the paper, directly at the _‘I love you, Emily’_.  
“Her name is Emily. You… You said Kevin.”  
Kevin was, within the span of a second, no longer the only mess in the room. In fact, he had been demoted, to the lesser of two messes. Jamie startled so badly he nearly dropped his script, and his face flushed near immediately, taking no time to reach the tips of his ears that Kevin had still been working towards.  
“I-” Jamie started. “I- um-” he cast his eyes wildly around the room before he nearly dove for his messenger bag across the room. “I have to go now, to um, catch my audition. S-sorry, I- I don’t mean to be a bad host, I just-” Kevin held his hands up.  
“No, no, it’s fine- I, uh, showed up uninvited after all, I’ll just- get my stuff together.”  
Jamie stood at the door while Kevin scrambled for his phone, keys, and wallet. Kevin awkwardly stepped to the door, where they faced one another for a tense moment.  
“Listen-” they said in unison. Jamie blinked. “Uh, no, sorry, you first.” Kevin nodded.  
“I know it was just your lines, and you just- mixed up the names because you were looking at me, or something,” Kevin said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. He scratched his head awkwardly, in the same spot Jamie had carded his fingers through his hair only minutes before. “Don’t worry, I- I won’t take it the wrong way, okay? We can just- we can be cool about this, and uh, pretend it didn’t happen, yeah?” He smiled at Jamie, waiting for the sigh of relief and the drop of his tense posture. Jamie’s face remained blank for a moment, in a mixture of surprise and disbelief, before falling into a grimace.  
“Um- I mean- sure, yeah,” he agreed, gaze cast downward to his feet.  
He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and the tense posture was replaced with an odd slump to his shoulders. Kevin nodded and awkwardly clapped him on the shoulder.  
“So. Your audition. Um, knock em’ dead, I guess.” Jamie nodded.  
“Thanks, Kev.”  
Out the door and down the steps to the parking lot, Kevin waved Jamie’s car away with an unshakeable feeling that something had just gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello and thank you for reading! This is my first Kevamie ficlet, but I'm excited to write more! If you have any prompts that you want me to consider, let me know in a comment, or shoot me a message on my writing blog glitter-gel-pens! <3
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by a prompt in this post -> http://jaegyoo.tumblr.com/post/142423079409/some-prompts-you-can-take-if-you-want-i-suggested


End file.
